Into The Dead Series
by WhisperingSmiles
Summary: Please send OC. I'm accepting OC's until I have enough characters. I'm new so I decided to give this a shot and see how it goes. Send through message or review. NO superpowers/heroes! Canon characters are in the story.


I'm new on here, please call me "_Mimi_" and this is my first time trying something like this - SYOC story I mean. I've only posted poems online before never any story so please tell me if I should change how I write or what I need to fix. I will really appreciate it!

* * *

**Name**: Janel Mendes

**Nickname**: Nelly, Nell, and Cookie

**Age/Status**: 17/Junior Transfer Student

**Clubs**: Archery, Photography, and Gardening

**Sexuality**: Bisexual

**Pairing**: Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, or Female/Male OC

**Weapon List** –

**- School Weapon**: Bow & Arrows and Broom Stick Spear

**- Others**: Colt M1911 (2xs), Beretta 92FS 9mm (2xs, Semi-Auto), Micro Uzi Machine Pistol 9x19mm (2xs), Heckler &Koch HK91, Winchester Model 70, Molotov Cocktails (Occasionally), Thermite (Occasionally) and M16A1 Assault Rifle 5.56x45mm

|**APPEARANCE**|

**Ethnicity** – ¼ Brazilian, ¼ Japanese, and 2/4 African-American

**Nationality** – Hawaiian a.k.a American

**Hair Description **– She has chestnut brown hair that fades gradually into a caramel brown towards the ends with barely noticeable streaks of blonde. It tends to curl randomly at times. Janel has an "M" part in the middle of her head with a single long strand on the right side that stops at her shoulder while the left side is pulled back and behind her ear with the rest of her hair in a thick, long French braid that ends at her lower-back. Occasionally, she wears in two, messy Chinese buns with white chopsticks.

**Eye Description** – Janel has mysterious and beautiful hazel-amber eyes. Her eyes are an almond –shape, slightly narrowed but also appear to be full of cheerfulness and innocence. Occasionally, they appear gray due to lighting. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye.

**Skin Complexion** – Since she's a "mutt" she's a light bronze color and tans normally. She doesn't have blemishes but she has a few random, faint scars from being reckless as a child.

**Body Type** – Janel is slender and toned with elegant curves. She is stronger than she looks since she appears to be on the petite side. She has an average 36B Cup. She has a nicely round rear end.

**Height** – 5'3

**Piercings** – Janel only has four piercings; one in each lobe with one in each cartilage.

**Tattoos/Markings** – Janel has a beautiful tattoo of a white tiger embraced by a black dragon surrounded by Japanese and Chinese symbols of the elements that covers her entire back. She has a small tattoo that says, "Fight to protect" in Arabic behind her left ear. She has "Wisdom, Respect, Morality, Loyalty, Love, and Courage" in Chinese Kanji going down her right side.

|**OUTFITS**|

**First** – Janel will wear a silvery-white shirt with the shoulders cut out and butterfly sleeves, a pair of dark wash ripped skinny jeans, a pair of white leggings, and a pair of black combat boots. For accessories, she will wear a long silver locket with a couple of silver bracelets on her left wrist and a white headband. She's have a light-weight, black jacket with her as well.

**Second** – Janel's second outfit will consist of a pair of ripped jean shorts, a slanted compartment belt that hangs off her hips, a green halter top with a jean vest over it, a pair of designed-leggings that stop at her knees and an alternating pair of either lace-up sandals or Gothic boots.

|**PERSONALITY**|

**Overall** – Janel is adventurous, cautious, friendly, and understanding. She has a huge heart but struggles with giving people second chances. Janel enjoys laughing and smiling. She tries to overrule her negative feelings with positive thoughts. She tries to prove her loyalty within reason and will do anything to help a person. Janel has strong empathy and is usually right about a person from their body language and speech. She has high expectations of people and hates when others doubt themselves. Janel can come across as a bully because of this though she means well. She has a sarcastic and blunt streak but doesn't mind being proved wrong as long as the person isn't conceited about it. Janel is a "clueless flirt" which means she tends flirt without actually knowing she is. Janel tries to find the good in everybody and tends to call people she's fond of "beautiful" regardless of gender or sexuality. She is very independent and serious at times.

**Bad Habits** –Biting her lip/thumb, Swearing, Sighing, Blushing, and Slightly Bipolar

**Weaknesses** – Turned children, Younger brother, Determination, and Strength

**Strengths** – Hearing, Accuracy, Critical Thinking, and Speed

|**FAMILY/RELATIONS**|

Angelo Mendes – Father; American Engineer: 49 (Unknown)

Seiko Mendes – Mother; American Psychiatrist: 48 (Living)

Jules Mendes – Brother; American College Student: 20 (Unknown)

Angelina Mendes – Sister; Egyptian Librarian: 24 (Living)

Isabella Mendes – Sister; American Senior Student; 19 (Turned)

Simone Mendes – Sister; English Teacher; 23 (Dead)

Jonathan Mendes – Brother; Japanese Transfer Student: 11 (Living)

Fugaku Saito – Foreign Exchange "Father"; Japanese Doctor: 52 (Dead)

Yuka Saito – Foreign Exchange "Mother": Japanese Housewife: 49 (Unknown)

Suzaku Saito – Saito's Son/Foreign Exchange Student; Junior Student: 17 (Unknown)

|**OTHER**|

**History Prior To Outbreak** – Janel is from a large family that is very close and loves to travel. Ever since she was little, her parents tried their best to get their children to understand, love, and respect different cultures. Janel was actually born in Hawaii where she stayed lived there until she was eight before moving to America. She's been to Japan before with her younger brother; Jonathan before they became transfer students. Janel has had a few bad memories she doesn't feel comfortable sharing with others.

**Likes/Hobbies** – Food, Art, Music, Dancing, and Cooking

**Dislikes** – Insects; Spiders, Carrots, Crazed/Arrogant People, and Liars

* * *

* If it says optional next to it and you have nothing to put there then just erase it and go on to the next one.

**Name**:

**Nickname**: _Optional_

**Age/Status**:

**Clubs**: _Optional_

**Sexuality**: _Lesbian_, _Straight_, _Homosexual_, _Bisexual_, _Etc_

**Pairing**: _Optional; Canon Characters are possible_

**Weapon List** –

**- School Weapon**:

**- Others**:

|**APPEARANCE**|

**Ethnicity** –

**Nationality** –

**Hair Description **–

**Eye Description** –

**Skin Complexion** –

**Body Type** –

**Height** –

**Piercings** – _Optional_

**Tattoos/Markings** – _Optional_

**Other** – _Optional_

|**OUTFITS**|

**First** – _I'm allowing two outfits. Why? Because it give more variety and also allows you to think about seasonal attire._

**Second** – _Optional_

|**PERSONALITY**|

**Overall** – _No list, I need details_

**Bad Habits** –

**Weaknesses** –

**Strengths** –

|**FAMILY/RELATIONS**|

_Can include the following: Parents, Grandparents, Cousins, Aunts/Uncles, Siblings, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, and Friends_

|**OTHER**|

**Reaction to** **Janel **– _Give me something to work with so I can write how our OC's think and react to each other. They don't have to get along._

**History Prior To Outbreak** – _Brief but descriptive, don't go completely depressing on me_

**Likes/Hobbies** –

**Dislikes** –

**Anything Else**? – _Optional_


End file.
